1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastening and locking device which can rapidly join two elements together in a secure manner. The device comprises a male part on one of the elements and a receiving channel for the male part in the other of the elements.
2 Description of the Prior Art
In the electronic industry, especially when multiple contact elements are used, it is often necessary to make quick contact with a contact element on the chassis of an apparatus or on a card bearing multiple wiring connections, such as a printed circuit board.
When a connection is to be made to the apparatus, for example to a printed circuit board, sometimes the delicate nature of the receiving element makes it difficult to effect secure mechanical and electrical connection due to the delicate nature of the element in the apparatus receiving the connection.
One of the primary means of attaching a wire, for example, to an apparatus is by means of screws, rivets, or bolts, all of which require long assembly time for mounting, and make removal of the wire connection to the apparatus difficult. Alternatively, there are on the market quick connect devices, called harpoons in the trade, which are attached to the end of a wire and are forced into a receiving channel in the apparatus and held by some form of latch on the harpoon. However, such prior art harpoon devices do not assure a precise positioning of the harpoon in the channel of the receiving device and do not assure a firm mechanical hold between the two connecting elements.
In this field of the art, there is known a rapid fastening device for a connector which comprises a harpoon-like male element penetrating into an orifice made in the anterior surface of a wall of the receiving element, and locked into place by clamping barbs to the posterior surface wall of the receiving element. In such a structure, a V-shaped pair of arms is provided, the first arm entering substantially perpendicular to the connector body and assuring proper positioning of the male member, and a second arm effecting the locking action to the posterior surface wall, the two arms being connected together by means of elastic articulation.
Such a device as just described presents at least two major difficulties: it must be molded into a rather larger connector body of relatively substantial dimensions in order to withstand handling; and the shape of the male part must correspond to the form and dimension of the receiving orifice. In other words, a rectangular-shaped "harpoon" will not be effective to ensure proper fixation and locking into place within a round hole. Rather, it is necessary that the harpoon also be round in shape, thereby requiring a specific mold for its manufacture.